Sonny With A Chance At the Fancies
by writergurl95
Summary: A rivalry, a robbery, and an allergy. All taking place in this story. Lame summary I know but I hopefully the story it self is better. Also I do not own the characters, or the show Sonny With A Chance This is purely for fun. Please Review.


**Credits**

_Tawni's staring at herself in the mirror talking into her hairbrush_

Tawni: Yes thank you thank you for my Fancy award. And to win for 'Best looking teen on t.v.' Well that's just too, too true. *she says and flips her hair*

_Sonny comes in and Tawni jumps and tries to act natural_

Sonny: Hey Tawni. I got the Fancy nominee list.

Tawni: AM I ON IT?! I mean the oh the Fancies? I completely forgot about those. *She says and starts to casually file her nails*

Sonny: Right. _she says slightly confused _Well you wanna come take a look?

Tawni: Well…ok. _she says and runs over to where Sonny is sitting _

Sonny: Well So Random and Mackenzie Falls are both up for 'nicest set'

Tawni: Yeah yeah let's get to the good stuff.

Sonny: Ok, you're up for 'Best looking teen on t.v'

Tawni: YES! I mean *ahem* continue

Sonny: Like I said you're up for 'Best looking teen on t.v' against..ugh, you know who.

Both: Chad Dylan Cooper.

Tawni: He's going down.

Sonny: Hey check it out! Haha 'check it out' cause we're haha aha uh *ahem* anyways we're both nominated 'for prettiest actress on a comedy show'

Tawni: You're going down.

Sonny: Tawni! Haven't we learned anything from the bald cap Sharona incident? We can't let competition come between us.

Tawni: Fine.

_Sonny shakes Tawni's hand. _

Tawni: May the best girl win.

**Next scene **

_Tawni's mixing up stuff pouring it into a spray bottle and spraying it on herself_

Tawni: If homemade cologne can make Nico and Grady chick magnets then homemade perfume can make me win.

_Sonny walks in_

Tawni *nervously* Sonny! Girl what's up?

Sonny *confused* Um nothing. Achoo!

Tawni: bless you

Sonny: Thank you. Um Zora's calling a meeting in the prophouse she wants us there in 5.

Tawni: About what?

Sonny: No idea. Achoo!

Tawni: bless you. *hands her a tissue*

Sonny: Thank you. You know are you wearing a new perfume or something?

Tawni: *pushes down the bottles behind her* No. So uh lets go.

**Next scene In the prop house**

_Sonny and Tawni are sitting on the couch Sonnys blowing her nose Nico and Grady walk in_

Nico: You're supposed to bite me on my left leg not my right.

Grady: I know, I know.

Nico: All Im saying is would it kill you to rehearse the angry dog sketch? I mean look at Sonny she's rehearsing for the Sicky Vicky sketch right now.

Tawni: *nervously* Uh where's Zora.

_They all start talking amongst themselves_

Zora: *pops up from behind the couch* AHH!

_Tawni, Sonny, Grady, Nico jump and scream _

Sonny: Zora do you always have to scare us?

Zora: It's my thing. You're the plucky one with the can do attitude , Tawni's the blonde superficial one, and Nico and Grady are….uh..well you know.

Grady: Hey!

Tawni: So is this gonna take much longer I mean some of us have to prepare our acceptance speeches for the Fancies. No offence you guys. *points to Nico Grady and Sonny*

Sonny: I was nominated too!

Nico: Zora can you start the meeting? Cause some of us. *points to Grady* need to rehearse our sketches.

Zora: Ok ok just let me get my gavel. *looks around* Hey where's my gavel? Where's my gavel?! I can't find my gavel! I can't have a meeting without my gavel! I'm gonna-

Sonny: Zora! Zora Zora, calm down. We always keep an extra one in the mummy sarcophagus remember? We'll just go get it and everything will be fine.

Grady: But..where's the sarcophagus?

Sonny: what?

Nico: It's not here.

Zora: What? No! Not my sarcophagus why cruel world why? *she faints*

Tawni: Ok I think she's being a lit-tle dramatic.

Sonny: Isn't that where you kept your extra makeup?

Tawni: *gasp* My makeup?! Why cruel world why? *faints next to Zora*

**Next scene later in sonny and tawnis dressing room**

_Sonny sitting on one of the chairs writing in a notebook with a box of tissues in front her and her nose is now red because she's been blowing it often because of her allergy to Tawni's perfume _

Tawni: Hey Sonny working on a Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer sketch?

Sonny: Ha haa achoo! Very funny.

Tawni: Ok what are you doing?

Sonny: Trying to figure out what happened to the missing stuff.

Tawni: Maybe they just sent out it for drycleaning.

Sonny: A gavel?

Tawni: Ok well what do you have?

Sonny: Well so far I wrote down the missing items a gavel, and a sarcophagus.

Tawni: And?

Sonny: And that's it.

Tawni: We were closer with my dry cleaning idea.

Sonny: Tawni you can't dry clean a -

_Sonny stops talking when she hears screaming coming from the prophouse. Tawni and Sonny run to the prophouse._

Sonny: What happened?

_Nico and Grady are both huddled together whimpering and Zora's standing further over looking irate._

Grady: *wails* The couch is missing.

Zora: Gnomey's gone!

Tawni: *whispers to Tawni* I thought Dakota broke Gnomey.

Sonny: She bought another one and gave it different middle name.

Tawni: Ah.

Nico: *sobs* We had so many good times on that couch. Chili -dog Mondays beef burrito Tuesdays, Ricearoni Fridays.

Tawni: *whispers to Sonny* Im kinda happy that things gone.

Sonny: Tawni! *walks over to Zora* Zora? Im so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?

Zora: One thing. Get Gnomey ba-ack! *cries and hugs Sonny*

**Next scene in the cafeteria **

_Tawni and Sonny are talking as they walk in_

Tawni: This is getting weird I mean who steals a Gnome?

Sonny: I know this is getting ridiculous.

Tawni: Wait.. If people are stealing from the prophouse that means they could be stealing from our dressing rooms too which means..my coco moco coco!! *she takes off running towards the dressing room*

_Sonny rolls her eyes, sits down at a table and puts her head in her hands_

Sonny: Ugh!

_Chad was sitting alone at a table sees Sonny and goes over to her._

Chad: Hey Sonny

Sonny: UGH! What do you want Chad?

Chad: Wow Sonny you look..bad.

Sonny: *sarcastically* Thanks Chad

_Sonny puts her head down on the table but picks it up again and turns away from to sneeze_

Sonny: Achoo!

Chad: Whoa! You're not sick are you? Cause I can not get sick. This weeks episode is huge , which isn't anything different from the rest of our episodes. *he smiles cockily*

Sonny: *sarcastically* Once again thanks Chad. *she puts her head back down*

Chad:*pulls up a chair* Come on the Doctor all about it.

Sonny: You're a doctor?

Chad: On this weeks episode I am.

Sonny: Well I'm allergic to something but I have no clue what. And stuff keeps disappearing from our prophouse. *suspiciously* You wouldn't know anything about that would you Chad?

Chad: Oh Sonny. Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, I don't know how it works over in chuckle city but at the Falls we have standards.

Sonny: Are you saying we don't have standards?

Chad: It's just that over at the Falls we ooze talent and incredibly good looks. And you Randoms ooze..meat.

Sonny: It was Chili-dog Monday!

Chad: Well whatev. We didn't steal your stuff.

Sonny. Good!

Chad: Good!

Sonny: Fine!

Chad: Fine!

_Chad storms out Tawni comes in_

Tawni: Whew! Thank Goodness they didn't my coco moco coco.

_Sonny groans and puts her head back down on the table._

**Next scene'**

_Sonny, Nico, Grady, Zora,and Tawni all are talking to each other and walk into the prophouse. They all stop when they see that everything is gone except for a white plug in left in the center of the room._

All: *gasp*

Sonny: Ok guys let's not panic.

Nico: Yeah I mean there's **absolutely nothing here **to panic about!

Tawni: Well what do we do?

_Zora opens her mouth to speak but Sonny cuts her off_

Sonny: Other than getting a chainsaw Zora? Any other suggestions?

Grady: Um found out who took all our stuff.

Nico: *sarcastically* Oh yeah we'll just go and interview the witnesses. Um excuse me fan, yeah um we were wondering if you could tell us who took all of our stuff.

Zora: No wait that gives me an idea. *presses her ear against the fan* Ssh.

Tawni: This is so strange.

Zora: Ssh!

Sonny: Come on you guys can't really believe this works. There's no way.

Zora: Everybody take a step to the left.

_Everybody moves over and a light bulb falls from the ceiling and just misses them._

Sonny: Ok this thing works.

Tawni: Well I still think this is stupid.

Zora: Well the fan thinks your stupid. And according to the fan you're going to admit to something.

Tawni *nervously* No I'm not and this fan can't tell us anything. The light bulb falling was a coincidence, it's not like it can see the future.

Zora: *talking to the fan* Uh huh mhm *grabs the tissue box and holds it out in front of Sonny* bless you

Sonny: Wha-? Achoo! Thank you.

Nico: Whoa.

Grady: This fan can tell us everything in your face Tawni!

Tawni: Big Deal I could have predicted she was gonna sneeze. She's allergic to my perfume. *nervously* I mean-

Sonny: What?

Grady: Aha!

Nico: The fan was right again you did admit to something.

Tawni: Uh psh. No I didn't.

Zora: Wait shh! There's more. *talking to the fan* Oh really? *talking to everyone* Well Tawni's known all along that Sonny was allergic to her perfume but she kept it on because she knew that everyone was voting this week and that if Sonny walked around looking like …well that, that no one would vote for her!

Sonny: Is that true Tawni? Is it!

Tawni: All right I admit it! I did it and I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for that meddeling kid and her fan!

Sonny: Achoo! Ugh Tawni just go wash it off.

Tawni: Fine. *as she walks by the fan she smacks it.*

Zora: Fanny didn't like that.

Tawni: I don't like Fanny!

Sonny: Well glad we got that cleared up, but we still don't know who took all our stuff.

Zora: Wait. Sonny quick gimme a pen. *starts writing on Grady's arm while listening to the fan*

Grady: *reads it* CDC? Chad Dylan Cooper! I knew it!

_Everyone stares at him_

Grady: Ok I didn't know it.

Sonny: But you guys I already asked Chad, he said he didn't have anything to do with it.

Nico: Sonny, Chad and the cast of Mack falls are actors. Actors equal liars.

Grady: Yeah and liars equal..not tell the truthers!

Sonny: This doesn't make any sense. Why would the cast of Mackenzie Falls rob our prop house?

Grady: Because we're both up for the same Fancy award for 'Nicest Set'

Sonny: You're right! I'm gonna Mack their falls. _she starts storming out of the prophouse_

Zora: Wait. *she spins around with her ear still pressed to the fan* Fanny has a better idea. *laughs evily*

**Next Scene**

_Sonny walks in sees the cast of Mackenzie sits at a table next to them and rests her head on her hand_

*Sonny dramatically sighs*

*Chad doesn't notice*

*sonny dramatically sighs again*

*Chad still doesn't notice*

*Sonny dramatically sighs and bangs on the table*

_Chad finally notices and comes over_

Chad: Sonny is everything ok?

Sonny: No. I found out that Tawni's perfume was what I was allergic and she kept wearing it to make me look bad. And when we caught her she still denied it! I mean can you believe that?

Chad: No.

Sonny: I mean you wouldn't do that Chad, lie and cheat to win something. Then lie about your lying and cheating by more lying and cheating?

Chad: Uh n-no.

Sonny: Really Chad? Really? *gets close to him*

Chad: Uh I um..I think that

_Nico and Grady run in and run up to Chad and Sonny_

Nico: Hey Sonny! *frowns* Chad…

Chad: Chico, Amy.

Nico: It's Nico and Grady.

Grady: Amy?!

Nico: Look. Sorry to interrupt but we just wanted to tell you that the new couch got delivered to the prophouse.

Chad: N-new couch?

Grady: Yeah it has cup holders and everything.

Sonny: I hope it'll go with the new leather chairs.

Nico: I think the big screen t.v will tie it all together.

Chad: Big screen? * he looks nervously over at the Mackenzie Cast who look nervous back*

Nico: Yeah and a mini fridge, pin ball machine, a new Gnome, a sarcophagus, a disco ball.

Chad: *small voice* What?

Sonny: Yeah all old stuff got stolen so we got brand new stuff.

_Tawni walks in_

Tawni: Hey guys the hot tub just got here.

Chad: Hot tub?! Gotta go. Cast of Mackenzie Falls out!

_Chad and the cast scramble out of the cafeteria _

Sonny: *smiles* Zora ready with the trap?

Tawni: *smiles* Yep everything's set up and she's hiding perfectly.

Nico: You think it worked?

Grady: Only one way to find out.

_Tawni Sonny Nico and Grady head to the prophouse and see the cast of Mackenzie Falls trapped in a net hanging from the ceiling with purple paint all over them. And Zora laughing crazily _

Tawni, Sonny, Nico and Grady :PWNED! *they all high five*

Tawni: Good luck winning 'Best Looking Teen on t.v' now Chad. *takes a picture of him* I mean who cheats to get people to vote for them.

Sonny: *ahem*

Tawni: Right. Um Sonny?

Sonny: Yes Tawni?

Tawni: I um I'm uh S-sosss *Zora smacks her on the back* Sorry! I'm sorry. That I lied to you and tried to cheat.

Sonny: *smiling* Aw I forgive you. *hugs her*

_Sonny and Tawni are hugging, Zora and Nico are looking up at the net and are laughing and making faces at Chad. And Grady's stroking his chin and looking confused_

Sonny: What's the matter Grady?

Grady: I it's just Do I look like an Amy to you guys? Cause I really don't see it.

_Everyone starts crowding around him while Zora starts poking the Mac Falls cast with a stick._

**End**


End file.
